


杀生

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: “We are the lions我们是对雄狮In a world of lambs在这群羊之中We are the predators我们是猎食者”





	杀生

**Author's Note:**

> “We are the lions  
我们是对雄狮  
In a world of lambs  
在这群羊之中  
We are the predators  
我们是猎食者”

00  
室内安静得落针可闻，让人禁不住呼吸都想放轻，以免发出声响。自然光被落地的厚重深色窗帘隔绝在外，阴影厚重深沉，纯粹的黑色笼罩着绝大部分地方。桌面上摆着一只高脚杯，其中的酒液在光色柔和昏暗的壁灯照射下，浓稠似血。  
门矢士坐在沙发上，靠于椅背，两腿交叠，姿态慵懒。他右手拿着的雪茄已燃去了一半，而左手两指间夹着的是一张人员资料的纸。

将详细内容都收入脑中后，目光从“森木”两个字上似有若无地滑过，门矢士双眼微眯，神色未变，口中吐出一口烟后缓缓将其放下，指节轻轻磕下去的时候引起细微声响。脆弱的纸张在空中被阻力弯曲，发出短暂颤抖的尖叫，又在实木桌面上顺从地摊开躺平。

不远处的台灯在模糊的范围内亮起不刺目的光，海东坐在一旁，带着点点赞叹的目光凝注着他前些日子拿到的宝物，指腹从那雕刻手法精致的曲面上滑过，触感细腻。

“他们动起来了。”听起来像是疑问句，可门矢士的语气听上去却像是在陈述一件事实：“鱼是时候上钩了。”  
头也不抬，海东继续借着灯光仔细打量手中的东西：“包括刚吃过苦头的东区，他们也在赤沼的撺掇下加入了，似乎是打算和你来个鱼死网破。”说着，他将手里的宝贝翻了一个面，“南区那只老狐狸打算坐收渔翁之利，也是他为赤沼召集的人手。”

“不然以赤沼那个蠢货的能力，根本不会产生那么大的影响。”摇晃着手中的酒，门矢士将海东的话接了下来，“森木的事情你安排好了？”  
将自己审视了半天的东西收起，海东回答对方问题的时候满满都是自信：“当然。”说着，他走过去拿起了桌子上的那张纸，“我监视了他来到这里以后的每一通电话和出行。他上一次和姘头在旅馆里约会用了10分钟31秒。”

细不可闻地叹了口气，门矢士将杯中最后一点酒喝下，熄了手头的雪茄。

门被敲响的时间正好。

“门矢先生，沃兹来了。”传来的声音因为隔着一扇门而变得沉闷模糊，可说话的人一字一句都表达得十分清楚。  
“让他进来。”  
“是。”  
话音落下，随着门被打开，名叫沃兹的男人踱步而入。

而当沃兹走进来的时候，房间里被一张燃烧的纸点亮着，空气中的气味就像糖被烧焦。墙上的阴影在不断变化，是火焰的形状，先是往上窜，之后又虚弱地湮没踪影，如同被人扼杀的怪物。他视若无睹，镇定自若地走到了门矢士身前，颔首行礼的模样看上去十分优雅。

门矢士待到火焰熄灭也没有施予其一个眼神，他双手随意地搭在扶手上，却丝毫不失威严。他看着沃兹，说：“你需要开始熟悉以后要做的事情了。”  
这时，海东也走了过来，与沃兹并排而立。

“你先在海东那里熟悉一下人员管理和内部账目，其他的慢慢再说。”靠回椅背上，男人将目光转向海东：“明天我会去亲自接庄吾过来。”  
点了点头，海东的表情有些微妙，但看上去倒是对这个决定没有丝毫异议。

刚说完，方才站在门外的人就快步走了过来，俯身凑到门矢士耳边，以手掩面，悄声说：“赤沼又送人过来了。”然后回到原位，恭敬地等着男人开口。  
门矢士起初没什么反应，只是点了点头，示意自己知道了，然后他慢悠悠地站起来：“海东，沃兹的事情你负责安排。”  
“我要去亲自接待这位客人。”

带人来到接客厅，门矢士霎时间就明白了赤沼在打什么主意。对方这次送来的人不同往常，那张不着脂粉的漂亮脸蛋上写满了被精心算计过的胆怯与仰慕，看上去的瞬间还真的有可能被蒙蔽双眼，可惜门矢士虽然在某些场合会配合地逢场作戏，但他本人其实油盐不进，也完全没有要怜香惜玉的意思。  
见他来了，对方像是受了惊吓般浑身一颤，双颊爬满了像是见到心上人一样的嫣红，双肩微收，原本搭在身前的双手交缠在一起，好一副娇柔羞怯的情态。

接客厅的灯大剌剌的挂在顶头，明亮得多少有些刺眼的光洒下来，将一切细节都袒露无疑。

对方慢慢地走上前来，门矢士瞧了她一眼，神色未动，不知喜怒，径自坐在沙发上，然后缓缓抬了抬下巴，说：“坐。”  
然后她乖乖地坐在了他对面。  
时间一分一秒过去，门矢士极有耐心地等待着对方主动开口，甚至接过了手下人递来的雪茄开始抽，没有一点要主动说话的迹象。

“门矢先生…”就好像鼓足了多大的勇气似的，女人终于颤颤开口了，还是同之前一般无二的模样，视线抬起，又在对上门矢士的眼睛时害羞地收回。  
示意对方说下去，门矢士将烟灰抖落，空着的手搭在了膝盖上，就算是个傻子也能看见他浑身上下都写着不解风情四个大字，更何况目的本就不纯的人。

“是赤沼先生把我送过来的。”  
这个送字说得十分巧妙。门矢士终于把目光从别的地方转了回来，开始不着痕迹地观察对面的人。曼妙的身材包裹在看上去就价格不菲的贴身礼服下，再加之那娇嫩且似花般美丽的脸，这次至少从表面上看来，比之前每一次送来的都要好。  
可惜早已决定下死手的门矢士连逢场作戏的耐心都失去了。

“忘了告诉您…我叫花织。”  
女人身上原本清淡的香味在她说完话以后，像是在空中引爆了装着香水的小型炸弹，猛地铺开来，可惜本该中招的人一点反应都没有，甚至连眉头都没动。

这时，原本站到最边上接电话的人回来了。在沙发后站定，他凑到门矢士耳边说了一句话，紧接着，男人就开了口：“可惜了。”假装没有注意到花织脸上苍白了一瞬，将只剩烟头的部分按到熄灭，门矢士慢悠悠地搬出了准备好的说辞：“本来是打算让你跟着森木的。”  
“……？”死死按捺着不敢露出声色，可微微颤抖并且绞紧的手却暴露了花织心里的慌张。  
看着明显就是在等下文的人，门矢士反倒失去了兴趣，不想继续说下去了，他原以为赤沼还能垂死挣扎到何种地步，起码能多长点脑子，苟延残喘一阵子，可惜最后他连这点都做不到，甚至又用了和以前一样弱智的招数。  
这些想法在脑海中一闪而过，门矢士迅速站起来，对方也禁不住跟他做了同样的动作。

“把她送回去。”眉宇间有一闪而过的轻蔑，他说，“一定要确认她毫发无损的回到赤沼手里。”  
明明那双眼睛没有任何表象上的变化，可被盯着的花织却感到通体生寒、双腿发软，所有想用于补救的话都被活生生塞回了肚子里。  
“还有。把那东西也给赤沼送去。”  
“是。”

转身往书房走，门矢士将门打开的时候只看到海东一个人，沃兹在他回来之前就去往安排好的工作位置上了，因而不在。

已经是多年副手的海东不需要问就知道发生了什么，他靠在椅子上，瞧着门矢士走到办公桌旁坐下，这才开口：“你想好什么时候动手了？”  
“等老狐狸安插的人找上你之后。”  
说着话，门矢士拿起桌上庄吾的资料。照片中的少年轻轻勾起笑容，只是一张正式却又显得敷衍的证件照，因而眼中没有笑意。他低声说：“是时候了。”

01  
稳稳当当地坐在自己的位置上，赤沼面色平静，看上去似乎胸有成竹，可紧紧交握还有些止不住打颤的手却暴露了他的不安和恐惧，这一切还在他的门被人敲开的瞬间放大了数倍。  
在他焦急又担忧的心绪里，那人关上门，快步走到他身边，俯下身体，压低了声音说：“赤沼当家，花织被送回来了。”  
“森木那里呢，有消息吗？”  
“这是我要告诉您的第二件事。”站在赤沼旁侧的男人汇报时声音带着些慌乱，“森木已经和我们失去联系了。”  
闻言，赤沼的双手再次收紧，牙根止不住地隐隐发颤，下敛的眼睛里情绪晦暗不明：“现在还不能慌，否则就是自乱阵脚！”尽管这话听起来更像是自我安慰，但不到片刻，他似乎依靠其找回了一些冷静和镇定：“继续叫人找森木的踪迹，千万不能被发现。我现在要去见花织。”  
“是。”

同样惴惴不安的花织独自站在自己房间里，听到敲门的人是赤沼之后，三两下就走了过去将对方迎了进来。确认门外的走廊上空无一人，她这才退了进来，顺手将房间反锁，走到正背手沉思的赤沼身旁：“当家，森木可能已经被杀了。”  
“这件事我已经派人去确认了。”睁开眼睛，赤沼转过头看向花织：“不说这个了…你为什么被送回来了，门矢士当时什么反应？”

“他的反应很奇怪，我说不上来。”花织迎着赤沼的眼神，说话的语气微微发颤却带着七分笃定，“但是，我觉得他已经看透了我们的计划了。”  
“为什么这么说？”赤沼脸色一黑，但是没有急着发作，而是留了余地让对方解释。  
“东区才被他整饬过，可以说是元气大伤，如果没有你和南区的支持，不可能那么短时间内振作起来。”说完这句，她深深地吸了一口气，“他是什么人，你比我清楚，如果真那么好对付，不可能在短短几年内就就让北区的势力成为四大家族之首。”

赤沼听完，沉着脸一言不发。心被吊到了嗓子眼，完全枉顾他的意愿，因为种种恐惧而疯狂地跳动起来。他挥手，示意花织离开，而自己则在几分钟后回到书房，将心腹叫来，开始商量对策。  
可心腹在和他说事情之前，还为他带来了另一条直接宣布死刑的消息。  
在花织被送回来的十分钟后，门外多了一个包裹，不知是谁放在那里的。赤沼猛地抬起头看着说话的人：“里面是什么？”  
对方回答：“两条死鱼。”  
“死鱼……”赤沼眉头皱得死紧，他隐隐嗅到了不对的气味，“什么意思？”  
“那是西西里人的口信，表示森木已经与鱼共眠了①。”

倒吸了一口凉气，赤沼感觉一直悬在他头顶的刀有了终于要劈下来的迹象，其散发出来的寒气如同由万年冰山最中心的那一块铸成，让他骨子里都开始发冷。  
但是这反而让他冷静了一些：“那就不用管那么多了，该怎么做怎么做，按原计划进行。”说着，他吐了一口气，仿佛身处深冬十二月，“青冢，你把所有收集起来的情报都告诉我。”  
“是。”

“根据森木之前传回来的消息，北区的首领位置要易主了。但是在人选上，门矢士和海东意见不合，似乎还因此闹过不愉快。”  
赤沼点了点头，示意青冢继续说下去。  
“就算没了森木，我们还可以说服南区那个老狐狸，动用他的人手去看一下海东的反应，能策反最好，如果不行，损失的也不会是我们。”青冢在“说服”两个字上打了重音，赤沼和他交换了眼神，明白了他的意思。  
“我们还可以在半个月后的例会上安插人手，但这次必须是自己人。”为了打消赤沼的疑虑，青冢接着说：“集会上各方势力鱼龙混杂，门矢士一家独大，除掉他是各家都乐见的，但如果除不掉，我们也可以借此脱去干系。”

将桌上的沙漏倒过来，赤沼沉默了一会儿，似乎是在思考这个计划的可行性。在他看着沙一点点坠落底部的同时，时间也在一分一秒过去。  
边上的立式座钟在寂静的空间里发出唯一的声响，直到赤沼重新抬头看向青冢：“森木给的消息准确度有多少？”  
“最多只有30%。”  
“我们没有胜算。”  
“是。但是与其坐以待毙，不如放手一搏。”  
“就照你说的办。”  
沙漏再次被人颠倒，如同一个轮回。

①：出自电影《教父》

02  
从门矢士开始掌控北区并且出现在公众视野里以来，他身边就没有关系十分亲密的人，不论男女。平日里他也洁身自好，风月场上别人的投怀送抱他当是逢场作戏，从不将其带去过夜，什么情人之类更是没有。  
可那些和家族确认了合作关系的势力却铆足了劲往他床上送人，他不好驳了人家的面子，转手将送来的都给了值得信任的手下，自己身边一个不留。

结果，就在赤沼和青冢敲定计划的隔天，门矢士的车上就多了一个年轻的男孩，这个消息在极短的时间内就到达了其他几家的首领耳中。根据底下的人描述，那看上去只是个刚刚成年的少年人，稚气尚未褪尽，说来的确没什么奇怪，可他上的是门矢士的车。  
而且门矢士亲自带人去把他接到了主宅，除了一路上将其好好保护着以外，并没有丝毫要避讳的意思。  
一时间，流言四起，关于男孩的身份和两人的关系，众说纷纭。

庄吾跟在门矢士身后，模样乖巧，一身与他年纪相符的浅色衣装在成群的黑色西装中格格不入，可碍于顶头大佬的的威慑力，谁也不敢多说一句，多看一眼。  
自从少年正式入住主宅以后，门矢士不管去哪儿都把他带着，并且为了他的人身安全，还加派了人手跟着，这在某种意义上更加促使了下流传言的滋生。

自从有了少年之后，门矢士原本坚守的原则在他人眼中似乎也被打破。但他们之间如果说是友人又太亲密，说是父子，门矢士又太过年轻。他在出去应酬的时候会将其带上，基本只要出现在有外人的地方，两人就是贴身不离的状态，让人无法不去猜测他们的关系。

因此产生的流言众多，其中传播最广的一个将两人拟作了情人关系，并且因为种种原因，庄吾在别人口中成为了被养在牢笼中讨人欢心的金丝雀、在暧昧的夜间歌唱的夜莺。  
门矢士一直都知道别人这么说，但是从未否认过。而他家那位看上去十分宽容并且怀有好奇心的教子则会将收集并呈在他桌上的流言拿走，自己看得津津有味，那脸上的笑容就好像在看一群小丑为他精心编排的喜剧。

已经成功从海东手中接过部分重要工作的沃兹曾经问过门矢士，需不需要让那些人闭嘴，而男人的样子看不出丝毫的愠怒或者是被冒犯，只是淡淡地回了一句不用。  
当他踏出书房，走到花园时，庄吾正坐在中央，在大片盛放的花朵与绿叶环绕中，阳光的照耀下，真的就像一个天真而不谙世事的精灵，几乎没有人会对这样的他提起戒心。  
少年的头发颜色浅淡，在阳光下闪闪发光，摸上去柔软又带着些自然的热量，门矢士抚了两下就将手收回：“之后有一个集会，你要和我一起去。”  
不问为什么，也不质疑其他，庄吾点了点头：“好的，教父。”

一周后，集会按时举行。  
诺大的宴会厅中人数并不多，因为几方目的并不是火并，而是进行例行的合谈，尽管以前那种互相制约、彼此合作又明争暗斗的局面在门矢士插手之后就被彻底颠覆。如今，比起交流，反而更像是另一种意义上的汇报工作。

其他人身后都站着两名亲信，而独自坐在首位的门矢士身旁只有一个庄吾。少年神色放松，姿态却丝毫不懒散，他身上穿着专门定制的合身西装，垂手乖乖站在男人背后。  
就算是头猪，这个时候也不会不合时宜地，用毫不掩饰的目光去打量这个门矢士传闻中的情人。不管两人是否真的有那层关系，会带到这个场合来就已经代表了他身份的不简单。几人悄无声息交换眼神的动作落在了庄吾眼里，他心中一阵冷笑，脸上却半分不显。

当会议进行到一半，赤沼突然端起手边他从未碰过的酒杯，而原本站在旁侧的一名守卫突然暴起。随后，整个宴会厅里会响起了两声枪响，没有经过消音器处理的声音落在人耳中如同爆炸，守卫的尸体应声落地。大片猩红浓稠的血液从他身下流出，弄脏了周边的地板，在明亮的灯光下泛着肮脏的光泽。  
让人觉得可怕的沉默在空间里弥漫开来，所有人的目光都集中在了拿枪的人身上。外表乖巧，看上去天真无害的少年手中的枪还冒着烟，门矢士在自己的位置上坐得十分安稳，动都没动一下，甚至都没有看那个已经死去的人一眼，就好像刚才什么都没有发生。

庄吾的表情波澜不惊，笑容如同月勾，甚至带着几分甜美：“好了，请各位继续吧，千万不要被打扰了兴致。”  
“好了，回来。”门矢士的声音不大不小，足够在场的每个人听到，包括庄吾。乖乖收好了枪，少年回到了对方身边，动作轻巧，甚至带着些玩耍意味地蹲在座位一旁，抬头问：“我刚刚做得好不好啊？”  
“出枪还可以更快，手不够稳。”门矢士侧过头，敛下眼睑，将视线转移在庄吾脸上，说话的语气不咸不淡。  
“嗯。”点了点头，庄吾对此没有丝毫异议，“之后你要在旁边看我练习。”说完，他站起身来，回到了原位。门矢士拍了拍手，一旁就有两个人走出来，将已死去的守卫尸体抬了出去，内部的服务员也快速跟了出来，动作麻利地将地板打扫干净，并且处理好了原先令人作呕的臭气。  
“继续吧，各位。”

饶是再沉得住气，此刻的赤沼脸上的平静也有了裂痕。他强压着心中的不甘和怒火，看着的尸体被抬下去，收回的视线刚好从东区首领的脸上滑过，他从中捕捉到了一丝嘲讽。  
蠢货！他忍不住在心中暗骂。也不知道是在说别人还是在说自己。

门矢士看到了赤沼的小动作，但是他没有借题发作。这件事在他的意料之内，甚至可以说在计划之内，但他要的不是可以掌控对方的把柄，而是要借他的手把东西南一口气铲平。

会议后半场，所有人都像什么都没发生过一样，继续着先前的明来暗往。门矢士端着酒杯，只在必要的时候开口，脸上的表情似笑非笑。

在这次集会之后，庄吾仍旧跟在门矢士身边，和他一起更加频繁地出席各种正式场合，对方甚至会在恰当的时机让他在众人面前提出自己的看法。长此以往，原先的流言也渐渐平息。这时门矢士才让人放出消息，说庄吾是他以后的继承人。

03  
在门矢士明里暗里的授意下，南区安插进来的卧底拥有了一个足以接近海东的位置，这是核心人员都心知肚明的事情，之前故意让森木以为两人不和的戏码也是为此准备。  
几乎和沃兹完成管理交接的海东对此全然没有异议，甚至乐于扮演一个和门矢士意见不合甚至带着挑衅和叛逆的角色，他把这个当成游戏并且乐在其中。这也在很大程度上加快了计划的进程，不管是对方的还是己方的。

这样的状况持续了一个月，海东几乎已经很难从这件事里找到乐趣的时候，那个叫青川的卧底终于有了动静。他表面上看着勉为其难实则对此等待已久，在接收了对方的暗号之后，在指定的时间到了无人管辖的灰色区域和人见面。

这些年为了策反而找过他的人说不上数不胜数，却也不少，威逼利诱皆而有之，只可惜他的目的十分单纯，与之匹配的实力也足够强劲，这就直接导致了对方的说辞在他听来总是那一套一成不变的，完全就成了笑话。慢慢地，他从中生出了乏味，但为了避免过于强硬的手段引起不必要的麻烦，他在情报这一块上下足了功夫，以此来确定什么人用什么方法去对付。  
后来，随着门矢士开始站到台前，并且拥有了能上明面的事业，也不再有人从海东头上动脑筋，成群结队地冲着门矢士去了。他们不再尝试冒险地虎口夺食，而是希望用利益交换的方式从中分一杯羹。

海东乐得清闲自在，照常打理手头的事情，从稀奇古怪的渠道搜集宝物，时不时回老宅子陪庄吾，虽然大部分时候他都是以训练的借口在逗对方玩。  
他对当首领这件事完全没有兴趣，一边要和那些皮笑肉不笑商人的虚与委蛇，一边还要处理黑道这边权势分割的问题，想想都觉得累。

因为太无聊而把这些事情在脑子里过了一遍的海东压了压快到嘴边的呵欠，他现在至少看上去是很认真的，一字一句的在听青川讲话，可惜除了必要的防范之外，他根本就没把注意力放在对方究竟说了什么上。  
他需要做的，就只是让对方以为他真的同意了，好顺势揪出其他蠢蠢欲动的虫子。

在青川说完话，并且又一次提出所谓丰厚的条件时，海东配合地点了点头，表示自己真的觉得这个提议很不错，然后他和人约好了时间，一前一后错开回到本部。

翌日。在去往青川所在地的路上，庄吾脚步轻快地走在最前面，如果忽略他身后几个身材高大的帮派成员，他的模样会更像是要去哪里找乐子。大部分时候，他都维持着这样看上去有些不成熟的表象。

走到门前，庄吾伸手敲了敲，随即往后退了两步，笑眯眯地对跟着他的几个人说：“一定要确保这位贵客活着到门矢先生面前。”

才将门打开一个缝隙，青川就意识到了不对劲，正要逃跑，门就被人猛地踹开。电光火石之间，几个人就冲进了房子将他制服，随后慢慢踱步而入的庄吾拍了拍手，脸上笑容诚挚，仿佛是来邀请对方参加晚宴一般：“青川先生，请跟我来吧。”

主宅的大门被推开，庄吾踏过已清扫干净的石板路，一步步走入大厅。踏上暗红色地毯的瞬间，如同脚踩鲜血，耳边隐约响动鸣啸般的枪声。

将人带到门矢士面前时，庄吾没有急着站到他身旁，而是先问了一句：“该怎么处置他？”  
一边的海东笑盈盈的，被青川恶狠狠的眼神盯着，却仿若一个事不关己的旁观者。

“海东！”青川的声音嘶哑，如同一只暴怒的困兽，“你这个……！”  
坚硬非常的枪托被人以极其精巧而迅猛的方式击打在了青川下巴上，打断了他即将要脱口而出的话，原本就凝重的空气在一声骨头与枪械猛撞引起的爆裂震响之后，更加扩散出了铁一样让人窒息的沉默。在场的人，除了门矢士和海东以外，全都屏气凝息，眼观鼻鼻观心，静止不动仿佛雕像。  
随着一声颤抖疼痛的嘶嘶吸气声出现，血液裹挟着断掉的牙齿掉在光滑干净的地板上，如同形状丑陋的小石子，零碎地跳出几点脏污。  
青川浑身战栗着张开嘴，满腔都是血，再看不出原来模样。

“你刚才想说什么？”庄吾眉眼弯弯，笑容让他看上去亲切可爱，可被他重整态势置于左手之中的枪却发出了上好膛的声音，随后立刻抵上了那人的后脑，重重地往下压：“你还有机会再说一遍。”  
不知是疼痛多一些还是恐惧多一些，青川眼睛睁大到了极限，张开的嘴正往外流出血和唾液的混合物，脑门上青筋凸显，汗水密集地渗出。

可还不等他缓过劲来有所反应，就有人快步走了进来，直接略过在场的所有人，走到了门矢士身边，低声说了什么。  
点了点头，门矢士这才慢悠悠地开口：“庄吾，他就交给你处理了。”  
“好。”  
随后，青川被庄吾叫上人带走，而门矢士则摆摆手，宣布散会。

04  
在被接到主宅之前，庄吾的的生活和普通的未成年没什么两样，照常上课，然后因为不擅长的科目作业和成绩而焦头烂额，唯一的不同，大概就是别人有得选，而他必须进行额外的训练。  
因为他的教父是门矢士，而他则是作为未来的继承人被培养的。家里的老师也是帮派内部的人，在门矢士回到日本之前就已经跟在他身边，是值得信任的，但大部分时候他只负责庄吾的起居，只在偶尔海东和门矢士都不在的时候承担起枪法老师这个身份。

当然，对于聪慧的孩子来讲，除了数学，他几乎什么都做得很好，说是一点即通也不为过。

起初，门矢士是真的将庄吾当做孩子来看待，尽管教授的过程十分严厉，但也足够称得上尽职尽责。在海东负责了技巧性和书面一类的课程之后，他就开始专心教授体术和枪械的使用。这个决定原本没有任何问题，但随着当年那个只会跟在他身后叫着“教父”的孩子慢慢长大之后，有什么东西就悄悄地改变了。

在将北区完全握于掌中之后不久，门矢士有了一段时间的空闲可以在老宅子中待着，一边处理帮派事务一边检查并纠正庄吾的功课。

“教父！”  
对方总是拥有直接进到他书房的权利。当然，正常地上过礼仪课的少年也从来不会粗鲁地对待那扇门。  
“今天的训练时间到了。”随着年岁的增长，庄吾对于和门矢士相处的时间似乎抱有了愈来愈大的兴趣，而原来因为年幼产生的点点惧怕也消失得无隐无踪。  
这或许是一种好的转变，门矢士想。然后他起身跟着庄吾去了训练场。

从身后将自己的教子完全笼罩在了怀里，门矢士和庄吾看起来姿态亲昵，却有强大的隔阂横亘其中，眨眼看上去更像是两个针锋相对的人。手搭上手，男人俯首，贴近少年耳边，目光直直的锁定在远处的标靶上，一如当年他看着自己的第一个目标，平静冷硬，眼中掩埋着的情绪无法为人探知，是呈丝雾状的血液，似有若无地沾湿了怀里人的侧脸。

“看着靶心。”声音低沉，以极近的距离穿入耳中，就像在脑海中响起。庄吾被男人的气息整个地包围起来，鼻尖萦绕着独属于他的烟草气息。从身后贴上来的胸膛带着几乎滚烫的温度，心跳打在他的脊背，扎实平稳。温热的呼吸洒在他的后颈上，又接连扫过他宽大上衣无法遮住的肩窝，引起阵阵战栗。  
这一切带来了细微的眩晕感，少年隐隐抓到了不对劲的苗头，可内心深处却完全没有要制止的意思。

察觉到怀里人有些分心，门矢士搭在对方肩膀上的手微微抬起，在他侧脸上轻拍了两下：“集中精神。”  
呼吸乱了一瞬，但庄吾很快就在教父的帮助下调整好了状态。他的左手置于身侧，右手没有丝毫颤抖地握紧了手中的枪械，目标直指远处。

子弹射出去了，虽然没有那么戏剧化的直接命中十环，但也有了不错的成绩，门矢士点了点头，当做肯定。可当他终于把注意力从远处的靶子上收回来时，这才意识到两人紧贴的姿势哪里有问题。

少年人身型纤细，骨架也没有完全撑开，因为良好的锻炼而保持着精瘦的身体，在男人怀中可以用娇小来形容，而且少年的上衣遮得并不严实，裸露在外的脖颈和一点点肩膀皮肤此时已经微微有些发红，门矢士联想到方才的动作，洒在那白皙皮肤上的呼吸，还有明明以往上课从不会分心的庄吾。  
他呼吸微微一滞。

将彼此之间的不着痕迹地距离拉开，门矢士并未动声色，而是换了一种方式去继续。庄吾沉默着，也什么都不说，随着对方教导一点点纠正自己细节上的差错。

从训练场回去后，两人整天都没有再说过话，气氛在一种诡异的默契中沉淀下来，直至夜晚，

已经洗完澡的庄吾坐在床上擦头发，安静的房间里，他的思绪止不住的回到了中午训练场的那一刻。  
一切都和以前一样，却又不一样。  
门矢士，他的教父，那个在他人眼中令人闻风丧胆又无所不能的人。在过去的十几年间，对庄吾而言，那只是一个需要不停去追赶的背影，还有他人生中几乎全部温情的代名词。

可如今，这些却都变了味。他不知道是哪里发生了差错，大概是自己，不可能是对方。毕竟他的教父虽然从未有过情人，却还是会正常地处理自己的欲望，通过和那些漂亮而且背景相对单纯的女人上床。

将毛巾扔到一边，庄吾把自己揉进柔软的大床里。他闭上眼睛，白天那双手，抚过他肩膀，拍过他侧脸，并且包裹住他手的那一双，烫热，覆盖着茧的手，好像在此刻开始拨弄他的身体。  
他的教父。握过冰冷的枪械与刀刃，染过鲜血，爱抚过他人身体的，形状漂亮的手。  
少年闭着眼睛，被他自己刻意压制过的呼吸在空气中颤抖，一点点变得滚烫，无法把他体内烧起的火苗熄灭。

有些自暴自弃地将裤子褪下，张口咬住卷起的上衣以免呻吟出声。庄吾伸手握住了自己的性器，上下套弄起来。  
他感觉自己的手随着阴茎越来越硬开始变得又湿又滑，铃口挤出的黏液多得让他没办法再轻易用上下抚摸的方式让自己释放。怦怦乱跳的心脏让他觉得慌张，就好像他刚才并没有将房门反锁，而他的教父会像往常一样走进来，然后对他说晚安一般。

想到这里，庄吾脑海中名为理智的那根线终于断了。他跪趴在床上，脸埋进了柔软的枕头里，然后将自己的臀部翘起，像是有人要从身后插入他体内一样，显出一些放荡来。  
“教父……”大腿内侧止不住地痉挛着，庄吾感觉大脑中阵阵发白，他的腰又酥又麻，性器因为被粗暴地对待而产生疼痛和额外的快感，这是高潮来临的前兆。

终于，随着一声哭叫似的呻吟从喉咙中挤出之后，庄吾终于迎来了释放，尽管他脑海中的性幻想对象让他羞耻得想要挖个坑把自己原地埋了，但总比让欲望越积越多最后在对方面前出丑态来得好。  
拿过床边的毛巾，庄吾把手上和床单上星星点点的精液都擦去，然后将身上乱糟糟的睡衣弄整齐，赤脚踩上地毯，打算再去浴室里冲一下。

另一边，书房里的门矢士也没好到哪里去。

下午的时候庄吾并没有下楼，他知道对方可能暂时也无法面对自己，于是支会了管家让人把晚饭送去卧室，自己一个人吃完之后继续回到书房工作。  
而当天的事情都处理完毕之后，他则不得不开始面对问题，一个让他第一次感觉到了棘手的问题。

仔细反思了一圈回来，整个过程中几乎不可能出现纰漏，硬要从鸡蛋里挑骨头的话，大概只是庄吾从小就比较黏他，仅此而已，这件事在他眼中甚至没有质疑的必要，不过只是自己的教子多占用一些时间，他并不觉得有任何问题。  
点燃一根雪茄，门矢士将思绪调回了两人在训练场上的那段时间。

那个在他身旁长大的孩子，究竟是从何时、从哪里开始变得不一样了？

已经成长为少年的庄吾身长拔高了不少，但还是需要仰起头来看他。那双眼睛在看过来时总是带着没有掩饰而且纯粹的仰慕，如果真的还有其他东西，要么是被忽视了，要么就是被隐藏得很好，这两点都不是门矢士乐见的。

今天突发奇想用从身后环抱的姿势，只是因为他的教子长高了，用这样的方式可以更加精准地让他了解握枪的动作。  
可当这样的想法闪过之后，门矢士自己都有些无法相信。

他坚信是自己出了问题，关于用怎样的眼神去看待自己的教子这件事情上。如果真的把某些时刻掰碎了扯开来计较，他的内心早已有了变化。

庄吾总是穿些宽松的衣服。在老宅中的生活除了训练之外几乎是随心所欲，不论任何事，只要不会产生什么后顾之忧，他都可以随意去做，更何况穿着这种小到不能再小的事情。  
但随着他慢慢长大，门矢士发现自己对他身上飘飘忽忽的布料有了不满，因为那总是会在特定的时候勾勒出少年人紧致纤细的腰线，却又会立刻将其隐匿。

门矢士曾经将这个问题列在自己不会深想的范围内，而如今再返回去看，事情已经到了自己无法掌握的地步了。

今天发生的事情就是他粗心大意的后遗症。

他从未想过自己会以一个真正的男性身份去看待自己的教子，用那样带着情欲的目光去打量对方裸露的肌肤。  
闭上眼睛，那些被他忽略的细节如同涌起的潮水般在脑海中出现。

少年身上带着沐浴后的香气。柔软的发丝，被他的吐息激起一阵红的白皙皮肤，还有从他的角度看下去，若隐若现的身体，藏了一半在头发下面却仍旧可以看出来红透了的耳朵。  
还有可以被轻易握在掌中的手。

吐出一口浊气，门矢士将烟灰抖落，解开了两颗衬衫扣子，体内一阵无名火烧，不用看他都知道，自己已经有了反应。  
搭在桌上的手没忍住敲了敲，门矢士感觉到了一股子烦躁。

当庄吾潦草地冲完第二次澡，准备回到卧室的时候，发现门矢士正站在他的房门口。没有别的办法，少年只能擦着头发硬着头皮走了过去，然后在对方转过头来，将那深沉幽暗的目光投向他的时候愣愣地叫了一声“教父”。  
从未被自己的教父用那样的眼神凝视过，庄吾一时半会儿无法反应，甚至有些呆住了，直直地看着对方的脸不知道如何是好，因此也没有注意对方明显已经欲火中烧的信号。

门矢士看着庄吾的模样，太阳穴隐隐抽动起来，甚至有些疼痛。他两步将彼此之间的距离瞬时压缩到了极短，抬手将少年还按着毛巾的手拉下来，俯身贴近他的脸。  
还染着水汽的庄吾身上带着凉意，皮下散发出似有若无的香气，而门矢士身上则是欲望侵染之后出现的高热，烟草的味道从他的呼吸和气息里扑向对方。

四目相对，庄吾的眼角晕出淡淡红色。  
两人都是清醒的。

下一秒，他们同时闭上眼睛，柔软的唇瓣抵在一起，数下急躁的吮吻之后收起牙齿，舌头交缠。庄吾的唇上带着凉凉的水气，深入口腔之后让人尝到甜头。柔软的舌肉暴露了主人的青涩，却跟随意愿主动迎合上去，任人掠夺。

睁开眼睛时，庄吾的呼吸已经乱了，显眼的嫣红爬上他的双颊，双眼中氤氲着一层化不开的雾，小声喘息落在门矢士耳中，引导出点点痴迷。  
手背在少年脸侧轻轻滑过，暧昧至极。门矢士感觉喉咙轻轻收紧，还有些发干，他看着他：“庄吾。”他说，“我要抱你。”  
发出一声呜咽似的哀鸣，声线颤抖，庄吾主动捧上门矢士的脸，在他的教父用手托起他的臀肉时，将双腿缠在了对方的腰上。

他们再次亲吻，唇齿相接，交缠的舌头搅动出水液碰撞的声音。庄吾感觉自己鼻尖已经被灼热而急促的呼吸弄得开始发烫，男人占据着主导，深深地进入他湿热的口腔，就好像能从中啜饮到浓稠的蜜糖。  
少年正值十七岁，是最容易动情的时候。

已经硬起来的性器隔着两层料子抵住了门矢士的小腹，而原先就已经有了反应的粗大则一直在庄吾的臀肉上顶着。

把教子抱进房内，门矢士关上门，走到了床边，将人压了下去。宽松的睡裤里不着一物，男人的手往下一勾就让庄吾下身赤裸裸地暴露在了他的视线里。  
少年人颜色浅淡的性器已经开始往外泌出黏液，颤抖的模样看起来甚至有些楚楚可怜的意味，门矢士伸手将其握住，庄吾身体猛地一颤，几乎就要在这种刺激下射出来。

“哈啊……！教父…”眼睛里氤氲的水汽终于凝聚成一滴泪，攀在眼角将落未落，少年还能彻底消化自己幻想成真的事实，要从对方口中得到回应才能抓住实感。  
凑上去，舔过那战栗着的喉结，又滑到庄吾的颈侧啃咬，门矢士的声音低沉沙哑，贴在那红头的耳边说话时如同诱人堕落的魔鬼：“是不是已经自己玩过了？“

心口猛地一跳，少年有一种被戳破了秘密的羞愧感，却在男人突然开始上下抚摸他的时候呻吟着点了点头：“嗯、嗯……”他无法对他说谎，也不能对他说谎。他的教父套弄他性器的手已经湿得一塌糊涂，许多的汁液溢出，然后越过手指往下滑，就像他自慰时一样，不知羞耻。

“乖孩子。”尽管庄吾可能并不想在这种事情上被夸奖，但门矢士仍旧说出了口，亲了亲他的侧脸，宽大的手从敏感的铃口到下面的囊袋都好好地照顾着，不到一会儿就让在情事方面还十分单纯的少年射了出来。

双手勾上教父的后背，庄吾乖乖张开腿让人沾着精液的手在他穴口打转。他被人断断续续地亲吻着，一种具有安抚意味和温柔的吻，零星落在柔软的唇上，原本还有些紧绷的身体也跟着慢慢放松下来。  
初次被进入的身体难免有些紧涩，好在承受的人十分听话，颤颤巍巍的双腿缠着门矢士的腰，喉咙里发出小猫一样的哼声，有些虚弱，身体却顺从地把每一根手指都吞了进去。

“教父…”替代抽出去手指的是比预想中还要粗大一些的肉刃，庄吾微微瑟缩，却依旧微微挪动腰肢迎了上去。眼角晕出的红色让他看上去多了几丝妖艳，泛着水光的唇肉有些肿了，少年对上门矢士的眼睛，舌尖忍不住伸出，在对方视线下滑过。  
是不是有心勾引没人说得清，但一切恰到好处。

左手撑在庄吾的头边，右手握着他的腰一点点往深处推，门矢士感觉自己方才进入一半，就在被那紧致的穴肉往深处吸，而那因为细密的疼痛和撕裂感带来的颤抖更是加剧了这种无意识的邀请。  
在还有一点就彻底塞满，直达底部的时候，男人狠狠地顶了一下。胯部撞击臀肉的声音让庄吾耳朵止不住地发红，他在毫无防备的情况下呻吟如同尖叫般吐口而出，绷紧的小腹阵阵紧缩，接着又开始抽搐。

柔软的肠壁上覆盖着脆弱的粘膜，它们紧紧地，吸附一般贴在烫热坚硬的肉棒上，庄吾仰头去迎接门矢士的吻，脑海中几乎可以完整地画出对方的形状。  
唇舌交缠还未结束，少年就感觉对方已经开始了律动，那有力的腰肢轻微下沉又抬起，让那已经让肠道扩张到极致的阴茎开始抽动。

庄吾的腰已经软了大半，他双手挂在门矢士背上，感受着对方那充满了力量感的肌肉在掌下起伏，而他被拓开的身体跟随着这样的频率合拢又被顶开，就好像他体内有一个隐秘的入口即将被打开。

当那坚硬的顶端擦过前列腺时，庄吾的身体再次猛地打了个颤，原本还算平稳的呻吟瞬间拔高，满满都是动情的媚意。  
门矢士刻意往那处撞去，任由他的教子在他背上留下痕迹。

“父亲……父亲……”被过多的快感弄得有些手足无措，庄吾的喘息都在战栗，他勾着男人的上身，而对方也俯下身来与他贴得更近。  
湿软的穴道被不断地碾过，每一分每一寸都在往外溢出汁液，黏黏滑滑的被带出又推进体内，肉体撞击带起阵阵淫靡声响。  
“乖孩子，夹紧了。”伸手在庄吾臀肉上爱抚似地拍了拍，门矢士加快了抽插的速度，一遍遍在身下人的体内冲顶。

两人结合的地方泥泞不堪，被磨得微微肿起的穴口已经看不见褶皱，黏腻的透明液体让它闪动着一层淫秽的光色，少量细密的泡沫在贴合处被打起。

微凉的精液被射到体内最深处的时候，庄吾也绷紧了身体释放了第三次。

将半软的性器抽出，门矢士看着他那还仰躺在床上没缓过神来的教子，心里已经有了打算。把人横抱起来，从那体内流出的精液和黏液混合物流出，弄脏了地毯，门矢士视而不见，而庄吾则假装什么都没有发生，缩在教父的怀里让人把自己抱到了浴室。

两人泡在浴缸里，庄吾的后背抵着门矢士的胸膛，他被包裹着，疲累让他往下滑了些许，后脑靠在对方肩上，有些昏昏欲睡。手指从少年的下颌上滑过，慢慢上移到达脸侧，缓慢抚摸着，男人转过头，亲吻那湿润的发丝。

将水放掉，门矢士抱着已经快要睡过去的庄吾，到了自己的卧室，将人头发擦干之后塞进了床上，自己随后也躺了进去，伸手搭上无意识往他这边靠近的少年的腰。  
和他一同睡去。

05  
海东回到老宅的时候已经过去了两天。  
时间已近夏至，空气中的燥热是即将破茧而出的蝴蝶，一点点缓慢侵蚀着变得脆弱的清凉外壳。建在地势高处的老宅被修剪整齐且茂盛的植被包围着，远远看去如同一座古堡。

独自一人驱车赶回来，海东并不急着走。作为家长之一，他需要按时检查庄吾的功课，虽然大部分时候都是他用这个借口逗孩子；而作为副手，他需要按时汇总各个“产业”的盈亏情况，以及各个家族的动向，并且将这些交到门矢士手里。尽管以往他不需要因此跑那么远，但对方突然就像在老宅里生了根一样，甚至动用了特殊的手段下达命令，而且说除非出现紧急事件，不然暂时不会回到总部。

其他势力确实在之前的较量中被门矢士弄得元气大伤，短时间内也翻不出什么新花样来，不然他也不会突然做出这种略显松懈的举动。但海东了解他，一定是老宅子里，或者是庄吾出现了什么状况，他才会滞留这么久。

完全是以长辈心态去看待庄吾的海东此时根本不会往那个方面去想。所以当他看到突然把自己裹得严严实实的小朋友时理所当然地以为对方生病了。

“庄吾？”见对方脸色隐隐发红，海东伸手过去，隔着柔软的额发试探温度：“是感冒了吗。”  
“……不是的，海东哥。”  
没有错过少年低头转移视线的细节，他没有立刻挑明，而是在人头上揉了一把，为了缓和有些说不清的气氛，海东接着说：“你先去休息一会儿吧，我有事情要和士说。”  
见庄吾乖乖地点了点头，他的心也算半个落地：“不过我还是要检查功课的。”  
“好。”

目送少年消失在楼梯拐角处，海东眼神略显微妙，心下一想，还是打算去找门矢士问清楚。

海东还记得门矢士书房的位置，从房子的外侧，他身手轻快地爬到了床窗边，一跃而入的时候手里拿着他平日里用得最顺手的枪，抵上了门矢士后脑。  
对方手里的雪茄在烟灰缸边上弹了弹，抖落烟灰。然后海东就听见门矢士开口说话，声音平稳低沉，似乎对他这种举动习以为常，甚至已经懒得再配合这种看起来很危险的游戏：“你见过庄吾了。”  
“庄吾怎么了？”将枪收到怀里，海东把情报拿了出来，摆在了门矢士面前，手却按了上去，那模样明显就写着“不说的话就别想看了”几个大字。

“他生病了。”  
“那不是生病。”  
“的确不是。”  
懒散地往后一靠，门矢士的翘起了二郎腿，嘴边攀出的烟雾盘缠上升，让他的眼睛变得模糊不清：“我和他上床了。”他说，“就在你回来之前。”  
那样异常的嫣红、围到了耳根处的衣服、被触碰时的颤抖和下意识移开的眼神，一切都说得通了。海东感觉削尖了的冰锥顺着他的背脊滑下去，冰凉刺骨。他收回自己按在桌上的手，站直身体，从怀里掏出抢来，上膛的声音在书房内清晰地响起。

门矢士看着那黑幽幽的枪口，动也不动，手在桌面上点了点，又抖落了一些烟灰：“我没有打算把他和那些床伴混作一谈。”  
海东的手有所松动。门矢士接着说：“他还是我的教子，一样会坐上我的位置，什么都不会变。”  
把枪收回，海东的怒气已经被扑灭了大半，但脸上的表情似笑非笑，有些嘲讽的意思：“都上过床了还能坦然地以教父自称，我该说不愧是你吗，士？”  
“这是事实。”  
头也不抬，门矢士已经开始翻阅手下的情报。海东啧了一声，推开书房的门，往庄吾卧室的方向去了。

已经洗过澡的少年换了衣服，头发还没有完全变干，柔软的毛巾在他脖子上挂着，遮盖了部分痕迹。他赤脚踩在地毯上，白皙的脚趾轻微蜷起又放松。听到房门被打开的声音，庄吾抬头看过去：“海东哥。”声音里好像还有些湿气。  
海东看到他这副样子就知道自己被他们给算计了，一时间什么都不想说，甚至气得有点想笑。踏入房中，他决定不再过问这件事，心里却冒出了一个别的想法：“庄吾，我来验收成果了。”他说，“你做好准备了吗？”

敏锐地从海东的笑容里抓到了一丝恶趣味，庄吾几乎在瞬间就心领神会。他点了点头，两人视线相接的时候都露出了心照不宣的笑容。

熟悉到闭着眼睛都畅通无阻的老宅，在这种时候会成为另一种游戏的场所，庄吾需要绕开屋内少量守卫的防卫范围，以一个外来入侵者的身份，调整呼吸和踩踏在不同材质上的轻重，在海东限制的时间内，从指定的地方拿到明确的物品，然后安全脱离，回到原地才算成功。  
规则十分简单，被任何人看到就算失败，因此需要小心。但庄吾对此已经烂熟于胸。

门矢士站起身时，后背瞬间就被人抵住了，他没有动，镇定自若地站着。  
“不许动，不然我就开枪了。”是庄吾的声音，听上去冷硬，带着的杀气还真有些像模像样，如果他的手里是真枪的话。  
用手指着自己的教父，少年走到他面前的时候小声给自己的“手枪”配了个音，还冲对方眨了眨眼睛。

看着庄吾从桌子上拿走了一支笔，门矢士的视线从那只手一路移到那张脸上，十分配合地没有动，但也什么话都没说。  
坐在桌子上，少年和男人之间几乎没有距离。庄吾两条腿摇啊摇，右手抵着门矢士的胸口，腰肢下沉，展现出身体柔软的弧度，然后他凑了上去，眼底滑过几丝笑意。

双手从覆盖着锁骨的衬衫处往上滑，抚过侧颈，勾在门矢士的后颈处，指腹在皮肤上转圈摩挲。舌尖从温热口腔中探出，在对方的唇上滑过，庄吾避开男人的目光，印下了一个蜻蜓点水的吻，随后站直身体。背光的面孔隐匿着一些心绪细节，少年假装没有看见，而是放轻了声音开口：“教父就当没有看见我吧。”说完就迅速按原路离开了。

没有阻拦教子的行动，门矢士扯了扯衬衫领口，感觉喉咙发痒。

掐准了时间回到海东身边，庄吾笑着把手里的东西递给了对方：“我没有退步吧？”  
没有戳穿小朋友心思，海东挑眉，点了点头当做肯定他这句话。  
“做得不错。”

06  
庄吾的唇角有血，不知道是从何时出现的，是他的，还是别人的，蔓延在唇角那一圈青紫上。他径直穿过训练场，选择了一条不同寻常的路去往门矢士的书房。他的教父将在下午和他的兄长一同离开，这诺大的房子里将再次只剩下他和一群只会听从指令的守卫，但一个从来习惯了孤独的孩子从不会将其宣之于口，他有别的方式去诉说。

走在自己的城堡中，如同在神秘的森林里穿梭，庄吾鼻尖微微发热，他嗅到夏天的气味。再一次刻意躲开守卫的视线，他感觉心脏怦怦跳，身体点点下沉，就像踩在柔软的细沙上。  
步伐轻快却急促，这让庄吾看起来有些慌不择路，但他目标明确。在到达门矢士的书房门口时推门进入，他看着对方抬头，并且和他的目光交织在一起，他往后一退，借着身体的重量将门关上。

反锁的声音在这到了迷宫终点的精灵耳中响起，就像石子落入湖心，表面波澜不止，内心也阵阵涟漪。  
那支曾被他拿走的钢笔如今正被门矢士握于手中，平滑细腻的表面在灯光下隐隐发亮。

“庄吾。”他开口叫他。没有得到回应。  
走到门矢士身旁，庄吾的手贴上对方的手臂，一寸寸往下滑，在虎口处停下，将那支笔从男人的手中挤开，然后用自己的手指取而代之。  
少年的脸一半被阴影勾勒着，光与暗交织，就像在他体内合为一体。白皙的皮肤上还留有顽固的吻痕，消退许多，如今需要填补。

门矢士看到庄吾嘴角的血，因为训练中不小心擦破了一角的宽松上衣，膝盖上蹭破了皮，隐隐约约有粉色的肉和血液透出来。那双眼中似乎闪动着隐晦的光，在纤长的睫毛阴影下湿润着，这瞬间，被他凝视着，让人愿意为他去死，也愿意为他长远地活下去，恶魔也不例外。

伸手将教子嘴角的血迹擦去，门矢士注意到对方眼中再次聚集起氤氲的水汽，将落未落的泪水藏在其中，即将凝聚在眼角，浸染那一抹淡淡的，几乎是人眼不可见的晕红。  
张开的双唇可以让人窥见其中柔软的舌头。下一秒，少年就将那让人觉得窒息的舌尖伸出，擦过青紫的唇角，品尝过血液腥甜的气味后，在门矢士的指尖上细细挑弄。  
手指迎着舌头进去，入侵湿热的口腔，如同巡视领地的君主。庄吾眯着眼睛，积聚已久的泪水从他眼角滑落，途经面庞，消失得无影无踪。

少年脸上攀出异样的嫣红，胸口起伏带动那凛利的锁骨，脆弱的质感引起人施虐欲一样的迷恋。

情迷意乱。

被唾液弄得湿漉漉的手指插进庄吾紧致的后穴里，褪到腿弯处的裤子被地心引力勾着滑落在地板上。纤细的身体在此刻展现出无与伦比的柔韧性，少年赤裸着下身坐在冰冷的桌上，左腿自然地下垂，右腿挂住了男人的肩膀，双手撑在背后，手指缓缓收紧。

他仰着头，他们却没有亲吻。门矢士一遍又一遍不厌其烦地舔舐庄吾嘴角的伤口，带来阵阵刺痛和电流般的刺激，落下的生理泪更加剧了这种奇异的感受。

将手指从那湿热的甬道中抽出，门矢士让庄吾仰躺在了他那足够宽的办公桌上，烫热的掌心贴着对方的腿弯，折叠起纤长双腿，坚硬的茎身在被扩张过的穴口处探进一个头，在接连不断的痉挛蠕动中深入，直至完全契合。

最柔软敏感的地方被撑开到极限的感觉如今会给庄吾带来点点快意，不知道究竟是从交媾本身而来，还是从抱他的男人而来。

“哈、啊……”内里每一寸，不管是前列腺还是娇嫩的肠壁，都被尺寸可观的肉刃碾过，年轻的教子禁不住这从头到脚开始冲刷他的汹涌快感，眯着眼睛浑身战栗，双腿肌肉绷紧又放松，随着门矢士抽插的频率放声呻吟。

轻微破皮的膝盖被人舔弄，庄吾的喘息在瞬间软弱了些许，带上了点点哭腔。他软着腰任由自己的教父在体内抽送，找不到支点的双手在平滑的桌面上颤抖。  
门矢士衣冠整齐，只有那品红色的衬衫上爬满了褶皱，与他相比狼狈许多的庄吾下身赤裸着，和他交合，黏腻的液体不断溢出，在黑色的料子上染就并不显眼但湿冷的色块，撞到那紧实的臀肉上时发出奇异的水声。

双腿缠上对方的腰肢，庄吾仰起头与俯身下来的男人亲吻。他的眉头平整，眼中的迷离隐去了部分痴迷眷恋，呻吟中夹杂着满足的喟叹，迎接交缠的唇舌愉悦地颤抖着，全身的皮肤都透出隐约的粉色，如同终于向所爱献出初夜的少女。

迷宫的终点是欲望的源头。

“教父……”  
手腕上新添了伤口，庄吾口中呢喃着对男人的尊称，迷蒙的双眼试图聚焦在对方伸出舌头舔舐他伤口的画面，急促而猛烈的快感随着对方不断变快变重的冲撞冲过背脊，他感觉自己那已经不能变得再湿的穴道呈现出了惊人的媚态，被粗暴地对待也不会退缩，甚至变本加厉地贴上去，渴求新一轮的完全契合。

少年听到自己的心跳声，和男人用奇异而温柔的语调，咀嚼一般地叫出他的名字的声音，如此的……

窗外的天已染上了傍晚的颜色，没有厚重的云层遮挡，阳光以极尽赤裸的方式洒下来，却被隔绝在建筑物之外。  
但分离的时刻近在眼前。

和门矢士身体相贴，庄吾敞开了身体让微凉的精液注射进了最深处，浑身抑制不住地痉挛。茎身抽出之后，暂时无法完全闭合的穴口呈现着红肿的状态，开开合合就像在呼吸。和体内温度有差异的粘稠液体往外滑动的感受太明显，少年置于男人胸膛的手止不住收紧，高潮的余韵还没有消失殆尽，他大脑有些发白，几乎就要在对方的注视下迎来一种奇异而陌生的高潮。

在门矢士的支撑下，庄吾在这种十分不妙的状态里整理好自己，并且在对方配合的缓慢步调里陪着走到了楼下。  
“再见，教父。”  
他仰起头看着男人，声音里染着鼻音，还有些哑，目光清澈，就是一个天真无害的少年人。  
“时机到了我会来接你。”门矢士说，“不会很久了。”  
“好。”

庄吾对站在不远处的海东挥挥手，笑容一如往常，甚至恰到好处地带着安抚意味。用有些僵硬的挥手回应对方，然后略感不自然地转过头去，海东感觉自己的那些五味杂陈的心绪就像气球泄了气一样，消失得迅速而彻底。

07  
又一个傍晚。  
天空在夕阳的映照下如同被溅满了淋漓鲜血，漂浮的云是尸体，阳光利刃般穿膛而过。教堂的外墙在映照下红得触目惊心，附着于其上的彩绘玻璃窗却强行改变了这样的颜色。

偌大的教堂笼罩在肃穆的氛围之下，如同置于长夜之中。呈暖色调的昏黄色光线从外表雕刻了繁复花纹的吊灯中洒下来，站于其下的人身着黑色的服饰，阴影和高光的强度对比让他们看上去如同伫立在教堂中形态不一、惟妙惟肖的雕像。  
显露神圣的祷词在此被传道之人怀抱敬意念出，作为继承人的庄吾站在首位，他需要接受洗礼与祝福，这是通向高位的必经之路。

在完成一系列祷告之后，主礼者先行离开。少年缓步踏上阶梯，阳光透过彩绘花窗撒在他的头顶，他以这样的姿态来接受家族成员的虔诚与忠诚。

还未等站在最前面的人走出去，异变就在刹那间发生。

教堂里突然回荡起没有经过消音器处理的枪声，尖锐却如同正在吟唱圣歌。站于阶下的人表情肃穆，抬头仰视着那好似沐浴在圣光与祝福中的少年。空气中被照亮的细尘在少年身边不断地舞蹈，就像要为他镀上一层柔和的光彩。

被黑色西装包裹着的男孩手里端着还在冒烟的手枪，反叛者的鲜血开始在阶下蜿蜒，说不出形状的粘稠斑驳在昏暗的灯光下，如同源源不断的河流一样延展。  
庄吾的表情与身后的圣母像如出一辙，低垂的上睑和微微弯曲的眉展现出不可言说的悲天悯人，柔软的眼睫泼洒出极尽感伤的阴影，可那其中无喜也无悲。

随后，一切迅速恢复平静，尸体和鲜血被处理，如同从未存在过，而余下的人怀抱着心中信徒般的虔诚和忠诚一个个上前，亲吻少年的手背。

离开时，教堂被厚重的夜幕铺上神秘而庄重的色彩，赤色的墙体已经恢复了原来的模样。庄吾踏着路灯的光色，在手下的人打开车门之后坐进车中。

天空如同扑就着昂贵的黑天鹅绒，闪烁的星光零落地布满其上，让人如同置身慈悲的注目之下。

第一次以首领的身份踏入主宅，庄吾身上褪去了原先作为伪装的青涩，周身气场凌厉如刀刃，如同方才沾满了鲜血般。  
原本跟在他身后的一群人以迅速而规整的方式从他身侧走过，然后列为两排，以恭敬的态度齐齐行礼，为他打开一条独一无二的路。

坐上那属于家族之主的位置，庄吾沉沉地呼出一口气，当他再睁眼时，他的教父也踏入了这里。  
他们之间视线再次交缠，却第一次沉默无言。  
行至桌前，门矢士的显露出了郑重，他握起庄吾放在桌上的手，俯下身去，在那手背上轻轻一吻。  
无需多言。


End file.
